Pinturas movibles
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: las desventuras de Justo, Edgar (mayordomo de los Aristogatos) y el general Ernecio, en un mundo de artes plasticas donde los personajes cobran vida


Autor: Jaimico plauto

Pinturas movibles

En la ciudad de springfield se hizo una exposición universal de la pintura, pero eran copias de obras famosas. Tres hombres estaban en esa exposición: Justo, Ernesio y Edgar.

Ellos estuvieron ahí todo el día, Hasta que anocheció y el museo se cerro automáticamente, un eclipse lunar apareció y a las pinturas les sucedió algo inesperado: cobraron vida, los tres cayeron a una dimensión llamada: la dimensión pintoresca.

Fueron a un lugar abstracto como la curva dominante Kandiski, el agua fuerte era de Rembrant con soldados de Alfaro siquieros y Fra Angélico en una anunciación.

El arte argentino tenía mujeres y un autorretrato de Cezanne, Bayeu los invito a un baile y los echaron porque Ernesio estaba ebrio.

Le pidieron a Berruguete una ayuda, Blanchard los invito a comer, Bonnard los llevo a un paisaje de primavera y Edgar piso una flor, Borraza y Bosch le tentaron a san Antonio con Justo, Botticelli los protegió y Bronzino no tenia escultor.

Cezanne le hablaba de lo peligroso, Corot tenia casa en la villa, corregio le señalaba el sueño de Antiope y Cranach tiene una Venus y el cubismo era del cubo.

Dalí pintaba paisajes con figura y jugaban Degas y Delacroix a caballo, Denis los bañaba y Derain era el big boss, los dibujos de caballos corrían antes de la salida, Durero regañaba, Esquivel leía con Zorrilla y le gustaba.

Francesca tuvo su invención de la santa cruz, Gainsborough tuvo pareja, la balsa de Medusa de Gericault, nevó y Goya lo pinto, Gozzoli era sagrado y el Greco adoraba a los pastores, una gitana de Hals, los invito a comer con Hogares con la vendedora de camarones y justo le decía.

Los iconos eran sagrados, se impresionaban con el abaresco, Ingres pintaba mujeres bellas y los italianos tenían a la Venus.

Kounings tenia a su mujer, Legar homenajeaba a David y da vinci era popular y Lippi adoraba a la Virgen.

Desayunaron en la hierba con Manet y entre el manierismo, en México había revolución y Miro dibujaba, Monet le enseñaba a los tres a pintar y Luís Morales los veía, Moreno Carbonero con Morris andaban con una reina, Munich danzaba con la vida. En nabis tenia un día de invierno y una naturaleza muerta, Justo comió las manzanas.

Ozorco triunfo con Juárez, Picabia y Picasso eran amigos de la parada amorosa, el pop Art. divertía a Ernesio, Poussin martirizaba a San Erasmo, el prerrafaelismo nació, Prod'hon pintaba a Josefina, Edgard le impresionaba.

Rafael tenía una virgen en el jilguero, Rembrant estaba en el renacimiento, Renoir estuvo en el moulin con Justo, Reynolds y Ribera eran buenos pintores, el rococó se ampliaba y con Rubens, Rusiñol estaban en Aranjuez con Ruysdael. Ernesio y Edgard se reían.

Tapies los llevo a los tres a un temple y con Tintoretto y su mujer con los senos descubiertos, Vayreda los bailo con flores, Vermeer con una encajera vivían en un jardín con Vuillard, Andy Wharlo los fastidiaba. Zuloaga y Zurbaran eran mandones que Chirico. Había pintores argentinos como Quinquela Martín en el riachuelo.

Había muchos pintores y los tres los visitaron con mujeres en el jardín de Altamira, con nenúfares y Salome.

Fueron a un salón de ballet, luego se enamoraron de la Venus de Botticelli, los vio Clara Eugenia en una naturaleza muerta con un paisaje a Marat asesinado en el boo, los Limburgo cenaron con ellos y en san Isidoro con Clara, comieron con Picasso y con de La Tour, durmieron con Van Gogh, pasaba cosas y cenaron con Jesús, vieron un desnudo bajando por la escalera, fueron al infierno, con Da Vinci fueron con Goya de un sacrificio con muchos soldados.

Era azul con los amantes y era barroco, hubo muchas brasileras, Corot peinaba a una niña, un niño carburador era dadaísta, Degas ensayaba y Dyck era famoso.

Ensor se ponía mascaras, las bailarinas eran muy expresionistas, Fader vendía mazamorra en un fauvismo, la sopa de leche era flamenco, tomaron una siesta con Gaugin, pintaron en un taller flotante con Monet, pasearon con Ingres y una bella dama, Kahlo dejo su vestido ahí colgado, Klimt beso a su esposa.

El marienismo comía porotos, Mendiliharzu volvió a su hogar, Miguel Angel creo al hombre en una fiesta y Murillo pinto algo religioso.

Hubo neoclasicismo con Ozorco y un esclavo, Picasso expuso su cuadro, Pisarro fue a la calle, Lincoln pareció pop Art. con Presa y Prete, los tres decían cosas sobre ellos.

Quinquela martín navego con ellos, Rafael los ilumino con Redon, el renacimiento era un juicio final para Rembrant, Rubens los espiaba con su esposa y se bañaban con Seurat al aire libre y Sisley estuvo en nieves, Ernest beso a su novia, el Tintoretto los crucifico, salieron del moulin rouge, Van Gogh se corto la oreja, Velásquez trajo su agua, Watteu le hizo una escala de amor a su novia y volaron en Vuel Villa con Xul Solar, Zurbaran tuvo a su marina.

En una familia de campesinos, los tres fueron a jugar cartas con el canciller Seguier y los discípulos de Meaux y Rubens con la Venus y Eneas.

Luego fueron a ver a la Venus en el espejo con san Jerónimo y la virgen del Rosario, martirizaron a san Bartolomé y adoraron a los pastores.

En la edad media era religioso con Madona y san Juan, san Francisco predicaba a las palomas con Justo y los apóstoles, la anunciación estaba en el juicio final y Rosal con Silos.

Los españoles eran cristianos, con santa Teresa, un mendigo, Margarita, Pedro Romero y Pierrot. Los flamencos y holandeses tenían claveles con la sagrada familia, los síndicos traficaban con una nodriza y toda Vivian en el interior de una iglesia, los emborracharon por beber cerveza holandesa.

En Francia se embarcaron para Citera y una iglesia de lujo y en Saint Victore. En Italia estaban san Miguel, Linnello, un desconocido, estaba santa Ana en el descendimiento de la cruz, tocaban laúd, fueron a las bodas de Cana y con ellos comían pizza.

Ozorco se despidió de México, en la prehistoria corrían con atletas flacos, uno murió embestido por un bisonte y hubo herbívoros.

La anunciación llegaba hasta Roma y Francisco I pedía piedad. Miraron en una tarde de toros, a Sardanápalo a la muerte lo llevo, caminaron por Saint Andrés con Corot, tocaron el piano y visitaron a Zola.

En Aubert-Jon-oije veían a una odalisca y en Conderuile estaba los bodegones con Gaugin con su perro rojo y Siquieros con una madre campesina. Dijeron que la persona mas mala de este planeta es el malvado pintor Diablo.

El auto de la fe los llevo a una batalla y con Da Vinci, Mantenga crucifico a una mujer adultera que peinaba a una mujer en las bodas de Cana, donde fueron invitados los apóstoles.

En un pueblo, la sagrada familia fue visitada por la Venus con trinidad, en la anunciación fue la Mona Lisa, con Da Vinci y san Juan, la transfiguración fue a Atenas con san Jorge, el Greco fue a la adoración, el barroco era borracho como las Meninas, los niños comiendo, Isabel Brant, Rembrant fue a la ronda de la noche y Vermeer con la encajera en su taller, Gillet estaba en un matrimonio y un beso robado por Napoleón y los Horacio.

Goya fue a la vendimia con Osman y al fusilamiento, el viajero viajo a Bicknell y Delacroix, las espigadoras vieron el naufragio, Monet navego viendo un ensayo, un almuerzo y un gato, madame Matisse estaba con dos señoras, van Gogh se peleo con Gaugin en la polinesia, el grito estremeció a las mujeres y al abstracto con Dalí y Chirico y también con Picasso, los argentinos ayudaron.

Los tres pelearon a muerte con el pintor Diablo y sus secuaces, los títeres del tercer Reich que eran muy mortales.

Luego los derrotaron destruyendo el motor que los motorizaba, el doctor presiono un botón y la dimensión se hizo en un agujero negro y los cuatro volvieron a casa y el sol termino con el eclipse.

Fin


End file.
